


Time After Time

by LadyLasgalen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Maybe polyamory, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasgalen/pseuds/LadyLasgalen
Summary: Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, and Howard Stark have a plan to catch Whitney Frost, but unfortunately, things go sideways and they end up in the year 2016. And they're not the only ones from 1947 to make it to the future.Meanwhile Tony and Steve are trying to reconcile their friendship and move on from the devastations of Civil War.((Slow Build, Rating may change.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First off a few explanations. This is an AU story after Civil War, but JARVIS still exists and Bucky and Steve and Tony have made up… or are all back in the US and living in the tower. There’s still a lot of tension. 
> 
> Bruce and Thor are also both around and Clint is not married or retired. 
> 
> Our Story begins at the end of Agent Carter Season 2.

~1947~

“Jarvis, what the hell are you doing?!” Howard was holding tightly onto Peggy to keep her from getting sucked into a swirling black portal of zero matter. He could hardly turn his head to see exactly what his butler had planned. 

 

“Gamma cannon can't fire, but it could be detonated inside the rift, correct?!” Jarvis asked

 

“And how are we supposed to do that?!”

 

“Well, it would entail destroying your hover car, if you don't mind!”

 

Howard could kiss Jarvis, being around such an enigmatic mind such as his own must have rubbed off on his friend. “Samberly, get the core out of the gamma cannon!” He ordered the doctor. 

 

The car exploded within the vortex, and they were thrown backward Thompson lost his hold on stark as he hit the ground hard the air knocked from his lungs, but instead of disabling the rip, the pull on them only seemed to come back stronger. Peggy was nearly ripped out of Howard's grasp but he kept his hand around her. 

Howard flew forward with her, he felt a hand on his ankle but he couldn’t see who it was as he flew toward the rip. 

 

Only the rip had changed, evolved into something new. It was no longer dark black and foreboding there was color and a strange hum. 

 

And then the world went black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~

“Howard.” A distorted quiet whisper sounded in his ear. 

 

He blinked blearily the world around him swirling into color, he was hot and sweaty his shirt was stuck to him and he was lying in sand. 

 

“Howard!” Louder now and really hurting his head. Howard sat up wincing. Peggy was beside him, she was the one shouting at him and Howard shushed her. It was like a bad hangover, and he was very familiar with the pain. 

 

Peggy let out a sigh when Howard pushed himself up. He seemed to be in pain his hand massaging his temples. Peggy could see Jarvis just behind her trying not to panic and she really couldn’t blame him. They were in the middle of the desert with no roads that she could see. 

 

Her memories of what had happened were fuzzy, Peggy remembered being forced back and then pulled forward with more intensity toward the rip. She remembered seeing Sousa getting closer to it. She’d lost her hold on the cord. But he wasn’t with them. When she’d woken it was only her, Jarvis, and Howard. 

 

The worry within her made her tense and her mind was working quickly trying to make a plan, anything at all to help her not feel so very lost. 

 

“Where are we?” Stark asked finally rising to his feet. Jarvis seemed to be checking him over as he had her when she’d woken him up. 

 

“I don’t know,” Peggy replied

 

“In the middle of a desert,” Jarvis answered at the same time. 

 

“We went through the rip.”

 

It wasn’t a question but Peggy nodded anyway 

 

“But there’s no darkness or zero matter as Dr. Wilkes told us he saw,” Jarvis added 

 

“No the explosion of the Gamma radiation must have altered the rip.”

 

“What does that mean?” Peggy asked 

 

“I told you the rip is a connection between two dimensions, maybe the explosion caused the connection to change. But to be honest that’s all conjecture.”

 

“So we could be in another dimension and not even know it?” Peggy looked around for any differences but a desert was a desert. 

 

“Maybe.”

Jarvis looked like he might pass out. 

 

“I’ve got to bring Ana home from the hospital today.” Was all he managed to mutter.

 

“We better start walking.” Peggy reasoned “There’s nothing we can do out here.” 

 

Howard groaned he really detested that idea. He opened his mouth but Peggy didn’t let him speak. 

 

“If all you're going to do is whine then I don’t want to hear it. We need to find civilization.” 

 

“We could be wandering out here forever, and with no water, we aren’t going to last long.” 

 

“Then I suggest you quit lazing about and get moving,” Peggy called back to the two men already walking. Both Howard and Jarvis had no choice but to follow her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Agent Fury?”

 

“I’m busy.”

 

“This is Urgent.”

Fury did not look pleased. He was in the only remaining SHIELD facility trying his damnedest to get his organization back up and running and it seemed as soon as he fixed one thing another needed his attention. He turned his attention on Maria Hill and waited. 

 

“There was an energy wave just outside L.A. It only appeared on our computers because it was a 20% match to the energy Thor uses when he travels to Asgard and back.”

 

“Only 20%?”

 

“Maybe it's a variation?” Maria didn’t have any other answers. 

 

“Send Coulson. Tell him to take Lola and not waste any time. If someone came through from Asgard I want to know about it yesterday.”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How do we even know were walking in the right direction?”

 

“We’re following the sun, Mr. Jarvis,” Peggy told him. 

 

“We’ve been walking for hours.”

“Only for one hour Howard, don’t be a child.” 

Howard had shed his over shirt when the sweat had become too much for him and Peggy had to slow down multiple times so they could both keep up. She shook her head, men, honestly. 

 

She turned around to berate them both about their whining but stopped short, she could hear something, it sounded like a motor. Howard heard it too. 

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

“I wouldn’t celebrate too soon, we don’t even know if their on our side.”

 

“I don’t care who’s side their on as long as they’ve got air conditioning and liquor.” 

 

“you're deplorable,” Peggy told him her words didn’t bother him she’d called him far worse and it was more a term of strange endearment than anything else. It was just the sort of friendship they had 

 

It didn’t really matter what Peggy thought though because there was nowhere they could hide anyway. She braced herself for a fight. 

 

“Well damn.” Howard uttered as a flying car of all things came toward them it was a cherry red Corvette. It definitely wasn’t one of Howards, Jarvis had just destroyed his only working model and his vehicle had never gotten as much height as this one had, though it seemed to work on the same principles as his had. 

 

The wind disturbed the sand around them and the three on the ground had to hide their faces from the flying dirt until the car had landed. 

 

Peggy dusted herself off as best she could and looked at the man driving her whole body tense and ready for a fight. The driver certainly didn’t look like much, but then Peggy knew most said the same about her. She was not about to take any chances. 

 

“And here I thought nothing could surprise me.” Was all the man said. 

 

“Who are you?” Peggy demanded 

 

“Agent Coulson.”

 

“Agent?”

 

“Of SHIELD.”

 

“SHIELD?”

 

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”

 

“I’ve never heard of it.” 

 

“You're a long way from home Miss Carter.”

 

“You know me.”

 

“Everyone at SHIELD knows of you.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

 

“I hardly understand it myself.” Coulson countered. “I can do my best to explain if you’ll come with me.” 

 

“And why should we trust you?” 

 

“We’re the good guys Miss Carter.”

 

Peggy didn’t look like she believed him but he hadn’t tried to attack them... yet.

 

“I don’t know you.” 

 

“I believe I know someone you might.” 

 

“I say we go with them. Besides I’d like to further examine this machine, on my prototype we had some problems achieving maximum height.” Howard was already sitting in the car lounging comfortably. Peggy let out a soft 'tsk' of annoyance and Coulson looked a little uncertain as well. 

 

Jarvis was beside Howard as though he’d been reprimanding the genius to no avail he just looked at Peggy and she sighed. 

 

“All right, How long til we get there?” 

 

“We are a few miles outside L.A., fortunately, my team is stationed close by." They piled into the car and Coulson took the wheel. He swatted Howard's hands away from the controls. “Don’t touch Lola.” 

 

Peggy was not sure what she’d just gotten involved in. ‘

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~

 

“You're kidding me.” Maria Hill had a phone to her ear and was listening to Coulson with disbelief. She hung up soon after and sought out Fury. 

 

“He’s in a meeting.”

 

“Trust me he’s going to want to hear what I say,” Maria told the woman whom nodded and proceeded to page the man. 

 

“Agent Hill. I’m assuming you’ve heard from Coulson?” 

 

“It’s a little unbelievable.”

 

“After all that we’ve seen?” 

 

Maria nodded “Time Travel.” She informed him “We’re still unsure how.”

 

Fury closed his eyes “If you're that positive then it must be someone we know”

 

“Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Edwin Jarvis sir.” 

 

“What age?”

 

“Peggy is 26 and Howard is 28.” 

 

“And Edwin Jarvis?”

 

“He’s Howard’s Butler sir, I think you recognized the name.” 

 

“I did, I just wanted to be certain. What do they know?”

 

“Coulson has explained the situation briefly, they have a lot of questions. He’s not sure what’s safe to tell them, but knowing Peggy…”

 

“She’ll figure it out.” Fury nodded “Get me Steve Rogers on the phone.”

 

“And Tony?”

 

“He and Howard had a less than amicable relationship, I’d rather not deal with that blowout. For now, let’s keep him out of the loop.” Fury decided “This is top priority and need to know only.” He told her meaning that other than them no one was to know of the new guests.” 

 

Maria nodded “They are on their way here now, it won’t be long.” 

 

Fury turned away from her dismissing her to get things ready. Shit just got a lot more complicated. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You’re telling me it’s 2016?” Peggy wouldn't have believed it if not for the incredible things she’d already seen. LA was both stunning and horrifying in its changes and the plane in which they were now was something out of a sci fi novel. Howard was, of course, having a field day. 

 

The moment he’d seen the way women dressed in this age was enough to get the genius’s seal of approval. Peggy herself felt a bit scandalized, the dress was certainly ostentatious, but it did help when she’d been told of the new freedoms and accomplishments of the women of this time period. 

 

“Ow!” Howard was pouting as a woman named Agent May smacked his hand for what had to be the hundredth time as it wandered closer to the foreign technology. Peggy had been amused when Howards flirting had been futile against her. It was nice to see someone else but the man in his place. 

 

Jarvis remained quiet and Peggy couldn’t really blame him. He was probably having a hard time with their current situation. She herself felt like she was dreaming. 

 

“I wish I could tell you more, but I’m not sure what is safe for you to know, time travel is delicate.”

 

“Have you dealt with Time Travel before?” Peggy questioned 

 

“I’m afraid not, but I know enough to know that you are 3 very important people and there would be massive damage to the future if we don’t do this right.” 

 

“I don’t like not knowing things Agent.”

 

“I doubt we’ll be able to keep much from you, but it's better to wait.” 

 

Peggy sighed but nodded turning away from the agents she didn’t know. Instead, she sat down beside her partner “How are you holding up Mr. Jarvis.” 

 

“About as well as can be imagined.” He replied, “I’m more worried about Ana, do you think she made it home alright?” 

 

“Rose will take good care of her Jarvis, this isn’t forever, we’ll find our way back and you’ll be with her again.” 

 

“I really do hope so.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank You guys for all your votes and reviews. It’s actually amazingly tied in votes right now from the multiple sites that I’ve posted this story on. 
> 
> So this first story is going to be Steve/Tony with hints of Bucky but purely platonic. And the sequel I have planned is going to be Steve/Tony/Bucky

Steve laid into the punching bag he didn’t even attempt to hold his punches and the only reason the bags held out for as long as they did was probably thanks to Tony. He flinched just thinking about their resident genius and it only made him hit that much harder. 

 

He wasn’t mad at Stark. He didn’t know if he’d ever been mad at him, desperate, scared, probably a little irritated (but then again Tony seemed to be an expert at drawing that out of him.)

 

No. Steve felt guilty. 

 

He felt like he shouldn’t even be there in the Avengers compound, what right did he have to Tony’s hospitality?

 

He knew that he wasn’t the only one at fault, Tony wasn’t innocent either but he could still remember the utter betrayal on Tony’s face and the fear. His fist finally cut through the material and he was forced to stop his tirade of punches. 

 

He watched the sand fall onto the floor and sighed.   
There was a small sound behind him and he looked back not moving from his spot. Wanda was standing behind him with a water bottle in hand looking nervous. 

 

“I know you don’t want to speak to me, but Agent Hill has been in contact with us and she wants to speak with you privately.” She spoke hesitantly. Wanda was aware that Steve was still angry at her, but she’d been the unfortunate one to answer the call from Maria Hill. 

 

Steve did not want to speak to fury either, he didn’t really want to talk to anyone. 

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, he wanted to talk to Tony, he had since he’d gotten back but Tony was an expert at avoiding him. 

 

But if he knew that if he ignored Fury the man would simply show up in person. He nodded to Wanda and she fled from the room leaving the water bottle behind as a peace offering. She’d been doing that since they’d gotten back… since he’d learned the truth she’d kept from him. 

 

Steve couldn’t bring himself to forgive her yet. Still, he picked up the cold bottle and drink it down. He was sweating and that was a sure sign that he had been down in the gym for far too long. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~

 

“Fury.” 

 

The man in question sat behind his desk fingers steepled in front of him. 

 

“Captain.” Fury replied smoothly “I need you to come in.” 

 

“I don’t work for SHIELD anymore.” 

 

“SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore.” Fury said back. Steve gave him a look letting him know that he didn’t believe that for a second. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” 

 

“I’m guessing you're not going to tell me now?”

 

“It’s a delicate matter, I need you here in person for this.” Steve looked like he wanted to tell Fury no, but he owed him. Without Fury Steve and the others would still be in Wakanda. Fury could see the hesitation “trust me Cap, you’re going to want to be apart of this.” 

 

Steve sighed but nodded.

 

Fury ended the transmission. Getting Steve to show up was the easy part explaining the situation was going to be the hard part. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~

~1947~

 

“What can you tell me!?” Jack Thompson was at the end of his rope with the scientists of the SSR. It had been over 24 hours since Peggy, Sousa, Stark, and Stark’s butler had vanished into the rift and so far no one was able to get him any definite answers. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know anything concrete about the rift. All I have is what we figured out before this.” Dr. Samberly tried to explain he looked bone tired but Thompson refused to allow him to rest. Dr. Wilkes was with him but the man had even less hope than Samberly. 

 

“What’s the point. Look I’ve told you already zero matter consumes everything. If they went through that portal…” Wilkes trailed off not able to say it allowed. 

 

“No.” Thompson shook his head “They ain't dead.”

 

“How can you be so sure.” 

 

“I just know. Marge doesn’t go down that easy.” 

 

“You’ve lost plenty of agents. I don’t want to believe it either but no ones ever came back from the rift.”

 

“You did.” 

 

“Because it needed me, I was the carrier.” 

 

“So maybe they're the same.” 

 

“It’s not likely.”

 

Jack threw a chair against the wall and the scientists all flinched as the New York chief stalked out of the room. 

 

Wilkes collapsed into another chair. He didn’t want to believe it either, but the facts… there was no other conclusion he could come to. Samberly continued flipping through their notes and the ones they’d confiscated from Whitney’s room. He’d already read them twice but Samberly seemed desperate not to give up. Wilkes wished he had the man’s hope. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are we really trusting these people?” Howard slid up beside Peggy his voice low. 

 

“You just don’t like them because they won’t let you near anything.” Peggy said dryly “Truthfully it’s hard to believe anything. I saw L.A. Howard you saw it but maybe part of me still believes it's a very elaborate hoax.” 

 

“If I hadn’t seen the technology with my own eyes I’d be inclined to believe you peg.” 

 

“To answer your question no, I don’t trust them,” Peggy answered seriously. 

 

“We’re arriving,” Coulson said pleasantly and he’d not shown any sign of distrust but if Dottie had told Peggy anything and Coulson had admitted freely that he was an agent. Whether his claim was true and he was on their side was yet to be seen. And Peggy didn’t take anything at face value. 

 

“Jarvis.” Peggy addressed the man softly as they began to land “I’m going to need a rather decent distraction.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve paced inside Fury’s office as he waited for the director. The entire building seemed to be almost empty which was kind of a shock, but it just meant that whatever had concerned the man was serious enough to be kept incredibly discrete. 

 

He wondered what could be so important. 

 

The last time he’d spoken to Fury in person the man had been in Wakanda dragging them all back to New York. He remembered the former director ranting about how he’d told them ‘not to fuck this up and that it was the first damn thing they’d done.’

 

A lot of painful truths were dredged up that day. 

 

Steve didn’t like to think about it. It wasn’t easy for him to admit he was wrong. But he’d more than messed up. It was a tough pill to swallow. 

 

Steve was getting really tired of waiting around and he still didn’t trust Fury. He looked around the room and slipped out the door. He wasn’t going to wait for Fury to lie to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fury watched from another room. It wouldn’t take long now. 

 

“Are you sure this is the best way to handle this situation.” 

 

“Honestly? I don’t have a damn clue.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~

 

Whatever Steve had imagined was nothing compared to the truth of the matter. He wasn’t prepared… not for this… 

 

She’d heard his heavy footsteps and hid from view but his advanced hearing had picked up her gasp and god if he didn’t know that voice. No one said his name quite like she did. 

 

“Steve?” 

 

Peggy was dreaming. She had to be. She could believe time travel, rift generators, and Zero Matter. But this…

 

Neither could find the words.

 

“Is this real?” Steve finally found his voice. 

 

“I wanted to ask the same thing,” Peggy replied. She didn’t know when she’d moved closer but she was within arms reach of him and he was there his warmth and the blue of his eyes just as she remembered him. Her hand touched his cheek and he twitched under her touch. 

 

“Steve.” The question in her voice was gone. 

 

Steve leaned into her touch. Her eyes were the same, he’d thought he’d seen them for the last time only half a year earlier but now she was here in front of him like a dream young and as vibrant as he remembered. 

 

“I don’t understand.” His voice sounded choked with emotion. 

 

“You're not the only one.” Steve and Peggy jumped apart. Fury looked between the two. 

 

“Fury what--?”

 

“We registered some strange readings with Jane Foster’s equipment. It wasn’t a complete match but enough to warrant some looking into.”

 

“Time Travel that’s what they’ve told us.” 

 

“Time Travel.” Steve should probably sit down but his legs wouldn’t move “I feel like I should give you another ten dollars.” Steve told Fury though his eyes had never left hers. “Did you say ‘We’.”

 

“Howard is with me and Jarvis.” 

 

“Jarvis?” He was confused by that as he knew JARVIS but that didn’t seem right. 

 

“He’s Howard's butler,” Peggy informed him and that was something. Steve had never thought of Tony’s AI as a real person despite its very real personality, but he hadn’t thought too much into it either. He was beginning to realize that he overlooked too much when it came to their resident genius. “This feels so surreal. Like I might blink and you’ll be gone again.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Peggy really wanted to believe him. 

 

“I thought you were dead.” She told him. “Your plane went down… how did you… How are you here?”

 

“I froze, the serum kept me alive Peg, they found me 5 years ago and thawed me.” 

 

Peggy rose a hand to her mouth in shock and horror. “You were alive in the ice all this time.” She’d always assumed that Steve had died, but god he was alive. Now back in her time, he was there under the ice alive. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“You couldn’t have known Peggy.” Steve tried to assure her but Peggy just shook her head. Steve knew that look he had it every time he looked at Bucky. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~

 

“What about Tony?” Steve pulled Fury aside after his introduction to Howard. He’d explained again and the inventor had taken everything in stride after had Peggy had slapped him a few times to prove to him that he wasn’t hypnotized again. 

 

“I’d like to keep him away from this.”

 

“This is his father.” His voice got quieter as he spoke that bit.

 

“Exactly my point. They didn’t exactly get along.” 

 

“I won’t lie to him.” Steve refused “Not again.” He was not about to make that mistake again. 

 

“Steve.”

 

“No, I’m bringing him in on this. He has the right to know. You're the one who wanted us here to work things out ‘get our shit together’ as you said.” 

 

“Stark is a loose canon. This needs to be handled delicately.” 

 

“He’ll find out. He always does and I’m not going to wait for that to happen.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you really like this chapter because it was probably the hardest chapter I’ve ever written. Trying to get the reactions right without info dumping. God, I spent hours just staring at my keyboard. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review and let me know what you think of it all. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay I just got a new job and caught the flu so I’ve been either at work or asleep. I’m finally starting to feel better so I’ll try to get back on updating at least once a week. :)

Four months. That’s how long it had taken Fury to pull some strings and get the others back from Wakanda. Four lousy months was all he was supposed to need to be ok with everything that went down. 

Fuck that. 

Tony was still pissed. Tony had every right to be pissed. 

So no he wasn’t playing nice the way Fury wanted; the others could live here all they wanted but Tony didn’t have to see, hear, or talk to them if he didn’t want to. 

Pepper had told him to throw them out. She’d been absolutely furious on his behalf and Rhodey was right there with her despite still being in Physical Therapy. But Tony couldn’t bring himself to drop the metaphorical hammer. It was the Avenger’s facility and they were Avengers. The world needed them. 

And maybe Tony had wanted to believe in Fury’s plan for once in his life. Maybe he’d missed them. After all, not everything had been bad. 

Tony could still remember the good times.

Although it had turned out that Bruce had been right in the end. The Avengers had been nothing but a ticking time bomb it had just taken a little longer to go off. 

Iron Man wiped the sweat off his forehead smearing some grease on his skin in the process. 

It wasn’t like Tony wasn’t trying. He’d even started to see a psychiatrist. Dr. Molly Hunt. 

Tony liked her. She didn’t push. 

For the first month Tony had shown up ready to spill his guts get some clarity but when he’d gotten there it had been harder than he’d imagined. It wasn’t like talking to Bruce. Tony wasn’t stupid he knew when he started in on a story with his science bro that he’d be asleep within the first 5 minutes. It was so much easier to talk to someone who wasn’t paying attention. 

In the end, he’d never said a word. Some days he’d even fall asleep on the couch until it was time for his appointment to end. She never commented on his silence. 

After a month of this, he’d began ranting. He never talked about anything important in these rants just whatever happened to be on his mind at the moment. 

Molly would simply listen. And that was another reason Tony liked her. She didn’t take notes or record his sessions she just sat with her hands folded in her lap and listened. 

She’d ask a question or two when it was relevant but didn’t call him out on his bullshit answers. 

So that’s how their sessions continued and sometimes Tony would find himself talking about Steve or the other Avengers and he’d wondered when he’d gotten comfortable enough around her to actually be honest. 

“He’s been more and more insistent the last two days. I can’t leave my lab without checking with JARVIS because he’s been waiting around trying to ambush me.” Tony scowled. 

“Maybe what he has to say is important.” Dr. Hunt answered. 

“Of course it is. That’s not the point.”

“I see.”

“Oh really?” 

“You want Captain Rogers to seek you out for something other than business and he hasn’t.”

“Not true. He’s tried before this.”

“But never this persistently.” 

Tony frowned at her. “Your good. I don’t like it.” 

She held up a hand to placate him. “Forgive me, what was I thinking?” 

The real truth, Tony didn’t care to hear Steve try and apologize again, emphasis on Try because his apologies never actually came with the words ‘I’m sorry’. And He definitely didn’t care to talk about Avengers business with the man. God knows he and Tony never agreed on that. 

He was tired of fighting with the super soldier and that was all they had ever really been good at. 

And every talk they had would lead back to Barnes. 

The very last person Tony wanted to acknowledge. In fact, he’d made it a point to pretend that said man didn’t exist. That way he wouldn’t have to think about him at all. Easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~

Steve, of course, was far too stubborn and Tony should have been expecting this. 

“Tony we really need to talk.” Steve rolled his eyes as Tony stuck his fingers in his ears and said loudly on repeat “ LA LA LA LA LA I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” As he tried to find a way to slip past the Captain. 

“Very mature.” Steve sighed. “Damn it, Tony, this is really important and you deserve to know.” 

Tony stopped his blathering “Oh I’m sorry did you want to tell me something, I mean your so good at keeping secrets. I just never know.”

And that hurt. 

If there was one thing Tony excelled at it was finding someone’s weak spot and twisting the knife. 

“Tony look, this is…. It’s hard to explain.” Steve floundered for words. “Maybe we should just talk first. Really talk.” 

“Nah, Personally I’m a fan of just ignoring this problem until it goes away.” 

“Damnit,” Steve mumbled under his breath trying not to fight with the genius. “I don’t want to fight with you, Tony.” 

“That’s certainly new.” 

Steve threw up his hands and Tony took joy in the way the blonde looked like he wanted to hit his head against a wall. He lived for the simple things in life. “You know what. Here.” He thrust a file into Tony’s hand before the engineer could tell him he didn’t like to be handed things “This is what’s happening at SHIELD---”

“SHIELD doesn’t exist.” 

“That’s Bullshit and we all know it.” Steve half wished Tony would comment on his language but Tony resolutely ignored the familiar jab. “Will you just look at the file.” 

“Maybe if I get some free time, but you know me, Busy as a bee.” Tony pushed past Steve and the man lets him go knowing there was nothing else to be done. Steve had certainly tried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~

“So you're just not going to look at it?” 

“Honey Bear can we talk about something else.” 

“No,” Rhodey said stubbornly. “You brought it with you, that means you want to talk about it.” 

Tony gave him a searching look “Have you been talking to Dr. Hunt.” 

“Stop avoiding me.”

“Maybe I should hire you as my psychiatrist.” 

“No thanks.” 

“Maybe I’ll just burn it.”

“Oh my god. Just open the damn thing or I will.” Rhodes rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” Tony opened the file dramatically. His eyes skimmed the contents. 

“Tony?” 

“I have to go.” Tony was staring at the file his face was unnaturally pale. 

“Tony?” 

Rhodey watched Tony catch himself. The genius forced a smile and leaned down to kiss him obnoxiously on the cheek “see you, sweet heart.” 

He was off before Rhodey could question him. Tony even ignored the nurse as she called “See you later Mr. Stank.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck Steve!” 

“I tried to tell you.”

“Allow me to demonstrate trying. ‘Tony, guess what, time travel exists and your dad is here from the past.’ That's it Mission accomplished.”

 

“All right! Look, I wanted to clear the air on a few things before we got into this.”

“Clear the air? You think you can undo all of our hard feelings in a matter of minutes?”

“Alright fine. Not my best moment, but at least I'm trying. I can’t say the same about you” 

“I did all my trying before Siberia. I’m done trying.”

Steve flinched and Tony couldn’t help but feel pleased by the hurt on Steve’s face. He was in a vindictive mood.

“Are you both done now?” Fury raised an eyebrow at the two of them. “Becuase we’ve got bigger problems.” 

“you're asking me to build a time machine like it's that simple,” Tony said finally facing Fury and ignoring Steve 

“Why don’t they just recreate the rift machine.” Steve spoke up “Howard said he built it.”

“Seriously.” Tony rolled his eyes voice condescending “We have to make sure they go back to their own time and just jumping into a random time portal is too risky they could end up a hundred years from now or maybe back in the prehistoric age.” 

“Exactly. We need to treat this delicately. That also means keeping your mouth shut about certain things. Playing nice.” Fury leveled a look at Tony 

“Please Fury I can smile and wave for them.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~

Maria Hill watched the two Avengers leave and looked back at Fury. 

“This is never going to work.” 

“Let’s just focus on damage control. I want to attempt to keep the timeline from caving in on itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And Scene! XD
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Your reviews give me life!!!
> 
> Also if you're reading my Long Way from Home fanfic, I’m working on a new chapter now. Should be up in a couple days.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First chapter is done!
> 
> Now onto the questions. I know for sure I want Tony/Steve in this fic, but Bucky will also be in this story and it might be fun to add him into the mix and make this polyamorous relationship with the three of them. What are your votes? All three or just Stony?
> 
> And another question. Would you guys like to see Dottie in this? I personally love her in the show and I could find a way to bring her in if you guys would enjoy that. :D
> 
> Also, this is going to be a slow build. They are fresh out of Civil War and just starting to live together again, and With Peggy Howard and Jarvis on the scene things are going to be complicated 
> 
> Anyway, that’s all for now. Review and let me know what you think about my 2 questions!


End file.
